Test Subject
by Lolkat123
Summary: We were at peace. How were we to know that Twolegs would capture us? Now we sit in these metal cages, subject to the most horrid tortures. Those who are not strong enough are killed and disposed of. But I cannot stand for this any longer. I, Redstreak of WindClan, will save us all.
1. Prologue

**I've got way too many ideas. Maybe I should start an adoptable stories thing.**

**Anyway, I've had this idea for a while, and I really want to try it out.**

**Please let me know what you think!**

* * *

Life is not as it should be.

Life is a nightmare.

One that none of us can awaken from.

We, the clans, were at peace with each other for once. It was a warm, happy Greenleaf.

We didn't, _couldn't_, expect this horrid turn of events.

Didn't even comprehend what was happening until it was too late.

It was a sunny day when they came, came in those growling, crashing silver monsters. Many were trapped in strange wire boxes, those who were not were cornered and snatched by cruel, furless paws. I am not sure how many managed to escape.

Now we sit in these boxes, these metal things some of the unfamiliar cats call cages. They are different from the ones we were captured in, rows upon rows of them, all stuck together, many with thick, metal wires making up the entrance and often, the floor. I was fortunate enough to be one of the ones with a fully closed bottom, though I can see many across from me that were not. Often, they have to make an effort to stand on these wires, and I can tell that it hurts their paws. A few times I have seen a cat's leg fall through, either wrenching his shoulder or breaking the leg. These cats are forcefully ripped out, screeching and writhing, and the Twolegs quickly snap their necks. The cats are always dead.

Those of us who are not dead yet are fed disgusting pellets that look like rabbit-droppings. If we refuse to eat we are force fed, this I know from personal experience. They grab your head in those wide, cruel paws and force open your jaws, then put food inside your mouth. It is no use resisting. We all know now to eat our poor excuse for a meal.

Then there are the horrible things they do. Oh, some of the things I've seen!

My sister, Moonfeather, was in a cage across from me, she had a wire bottom. They took her out of the cage and brought her away for a few hours. I thought I could hear screeching and howling in only the way that we do when it feels as though we are going to die and yet cannot.

When she was returned to her cage, she looked like she was in incredible pain and smelled of fear. There was a strange, wide object that seemed to have been attached to her forehead. It must have been causing her extreme pain, for she soon took to moaning in pain and would not sleep. If I ever tried to speak to her, a Twoleg would bang on my cage, as they did with any others who made too much noise.

Moonfeather was dead in three days.

Soon after that, they brought out these tubes, some longer, and some quite small, with a single long, straight claw coming out of one end. They reach in, and grab the cat by the scruff, then stick the claw into their neck, leg, or stomach, press down on a little stick, and the liquid inside disappears. Sometimes the cat has no serious rection, only growling irritably then grooming furiously.

But other times, the cats scream in agony, writhing and flailing. They usually recover, but some die quickly and are disposed of. Of those who withstand the injections, strange things happen to them. Sometimes they get horrendously ill, and vomit unceasingly, until there is nothing is left inside them and they continue gagging and writhing on the floors of their cages. After awhile, few cats went through this. Many, however, died from this illness.

Some did not get ill. Some could no longer sleep. Those would go through strange changes, and would often receive more frequent injections.

I swear on my life I saw a black tom start to go white. After what seemed like a week, his fur was falling out and white hairs were growing in its place. However, the tom was loosing fur faster than he was growing it, and he soon got a cold, then broke his paw on the wire floor. I didn't see him after that.

But there was one she-cat, I think she was ThunderClan, who didn't die or lose fur. The Twolegs seemed excited, then took her out of her cage. A few days later she was returned.

What happened next confused me.

It couldn't have been more than more than two weeks. But this she-cat was quickly getting heavier, her belly getting rounder and larger. She was obviously pregnant.

This has to stop.

That queen was the last straw. I wasn't going to let her kits be born like this.

This will stop.

I, Redstreak of WindClan, will save us all.

I _must_.


	2. Escape

**KatieK101- Thank you!**

**Kkberr0908- Thank you as well!**

**Leopardbreath- Thanks! And yeah, animal testing is horrible. It's really sad to hear about.**

**LightningClanWarriorFernshade- Yeah, animal testing is horrible. I'm glad you like the story!**

* * *

Redstreak was awoken by large, rough paws grabbing him. They were not gentle, they pulled at his scruff and the russet warrior realized what was happening when it was too late.

There was a gleam of light, reflecting off of the long tube. He had seen others, usually filled with a red or green liquid, but this was a deep blue. It seemed larger than others he had seen before. There was the claw, coming closer.

_No! I will not die like this!_

He tried struggling, but the Twoleg held him in the air by his scruff, and stuck the long needle into Redstreak's stomach. He could feel the liguid being injected into him, and he let out a screech. The Twoleg threw him back into his cage and slammed the wire door closed. It stared at him eagerly, and pushed a small pin into a loop that connected the wire to the wall of his cage.

_That's how they keep us trapped._ Redstreak made a mental note.

At first he felt nothing.

But then he felt a burning pain. It started in his stomach, then started spreading to his legs and paws and tail and face and he couldn't concentrate because- StarClan, the pain! Make it go away!

Redstreak let out a howl of agony and fell, writhing on the floor of his cage. Everything hurt so much.

After a few more agonizing seconds, he blacked out.

* * *

When he awoke, he lost track of time. Every few days he received another injection. Each time the pain was less strong.

Redstreak went through significant changes.

His claws and teeth grew longer. He could no longer sheathe his claws, and now a few of his fangs from his top set of teeth were visible, even when his jaws were tightly closed.

His senses sharpened. He could hear practically everything, the quiet breathing of those who still slept, the buzzing of a fly far away that he could not see, even the soft noises of shuffled paws down at another end of the room. He could smell so much that it was almost unbearable. The metallic tang of the walls was so strong that he could almost taste it. The dirt-scent of other cats who hadn't had theirs cleaned away yet made bile rise in his throat.

He couldn't sleep. The smells, the sounds, everything was too much. That, and he no longer got tired. Redstreak didn't understand why.

It must have been another two weeks when he snapped.

He couldn't take it anymore.

"Hey," he hissed to a white tom across from him. "What's your name?"

"Cloudfoot. Won't they hear us?"

Redstreak shook his head. "No- there aren't any Twolegs in here right now. Trust me, I'd know."

Cloudfoot looked skeptical, but nodded. "What do you want?"

"We need to get out of here. That she-cat above you- yes, you-" He mewed, seeing her look down at him. "She's a queen. Do you want her to have her kits here? We all need to escape."

"How?" The queen whispered, crawling closer to the door of her cage.

"Everyone, listen up!" Redstreak commanded. Cats started, looking startled, but stared at him, or at least, the ones that could.

"See this?" He pressed a paw to the door, and it moved a little, straining against the pin and loop. "If you can get these little thorns out of the loops, the door will open. When a Twoleg comes in here, we all make a break for it. Agreed?"

One she-cat a few cages down narrowed her eyes. "How can we trust you, WindClan?"

He recognized her as Dewwhisker of RiverClan. "Well, _RiverClan_, if you'd like to sit in this place until you break your paw and die, I'd suggest you drop the clan rivalry nonsense and do as I say." She looked annoyed, but nodded.

"Okay, now do it! Everyone! They could show up any minute now!" Redstreak yelled, then pressed one paw to the door. Putting his weight on the door, he pressed his other forepaw to the door near the tiny gap between the door and wall, his long claws slipping out. He grinned and pushed up in the loop. It took a moment, but the pin fell out. With out the loop, the door swung open, and Redstreak jumped to the ground.

Other cats were getting their cages open, and those who were free hurried to help those who weren't out. Redstreak opened a door of a rogue, who sprung out and gave the russet warrior a grateful smile. "Name's Ginger," she mewed. "Yours?"

"Redstreak," he nodded, then turned to see how the others were doing. Within minutes, everyone was free. Cats were reuniting, purring and licking faces in joy and relief.

"Family reunion can wait!" Redstreak yowled, flicking his tail. "They're coming! I don't care if you're a clan cat, rogue, loner, whatever, but get ready to run! As soon as that door opens, you run for your life!"

Even Dewwhisker nodded, and the cats all tensed.

The door opened.

Redstreak let out a screech, and they raced for the door.

The Twoleg let out a cry of surprise and stumbled back as the cats all charged past it.

Then, they were free.

How good it felt to have the sun on their pelts, wind rushing through their fur!

The ground was hard and hurt their paws at first, but as they kept running, they left the hard surface and finally felt soft grass beneath their paws.

They didn't stop running for a long time.


End file.
